Scheibert Spannplatten (Scheibert Chipboards), published by the textbook publishers Leipzig, 1958, illustrate at page 235 an automatic extracting device which cooperates with a heat press. This automatic extracting device operates together with an unloading rack having an elevating device in order to conduct finished chipboards or fiberboards, or a combination thereof onto an unloading rack. Such unloading follows heat pressing of the finished chipboards, either together with their underlayments or after separation from the underlayments, after which the chipboards may be subjected to further processing. In order to reduce the friction between underlayment and the support in the unloading rack, rollers are provided for the heat press. Such rollers, which have a very small diameter, are indeed suitable for the reduction of friction between press plate and unloading unit but are not suitable if other underlayments are to be extracted from a heat press.
Should a breakdown occur in production with a pressing exchange having just occurred, the heat press unloading rack must first be unloaded in order to subsequently pull out from the heat press the non-pressable chipboards due to the breakdown. Considerable time is required for such emergency unloading. So far, arrangements for executing such emergency unloading in a simple manner have been lacking, even where the unloading rack with a vertically adjustable elevating mechanism is positioned adjacent to the heat press.